The present invention relates to an image display apparatus employing liquid crystal and a method for producing such an image display apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal alignment film used for a flat display panel employing liquid crystal for displaying images on television (TV) and computers or the like, and a method for producing such a liquid crystal alignment film, and also relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus employing the same and a method for producing such a liquid crystal display apparatus.
Conventionally, an apparatus used as a color liquid crystal display panel generally includes liquid crystal that is injected between two substrates provided with counter electrodes arranged in a matrix via a liquid crystal alignment film formed by rotary-coating a polyvinyl alcohol or a polyimide solution with a spinner or the like.
For example, the following device was proposed. Thin film transistor (TDF) arrays having pixel electrodes are formed on a first glass substrate beforehand. A plurality of color filters of red, blue and green are formed on a second glass substrate, and common transparent electrodes are further formed thereon. The surfaces provided with the respective electrodes are coated with a polyvinyl alcohol or a polyimide solution with a spinner so as to form films. Then, rubbing is performed so as to form liquid crystal alignment films, and the substrates are opposed and attached to each other via spacers with an arbitrary gap. Thereafter, liquid crystal (twist nematic (TN) or the like) is injected therebetween so as to form a panel structure. Then, polarizing plates are provided on the front and the back of the panel. While the panel is irradiated with back light from the back side, TFTs are operated. In this manner color images are displayed.
However, in the conventional method for producing an alignment film, polyvinyl alcohol or polyimide is dissolved in an organic solvent and the resultant solution is applied by rotary-coating or the like. Then, rubbing is performed with a felt cloth or the like. Therefore, there is a serious problem in that uniformity in the alignment film is poor in surface step portions or for a large area panel (such as a 14 inch display). Moreover, since rubbing is performed, defects are generated in the TFTs, and debris generated by rubbing causes defects in display.
The present invention was carried out in order to solve the above-mentioned conventional problems, and thus has the object of providing a method for forming an alignment film used in a liquid crystal display panel highly efficiently, uniformly and thinly without performing a rubbing treatment as conventionally performed, and providing a method for producing a display panel employing the same.
A first liquid crystal alignment film of the present invention for achieving the object is characterized in that a silane-based surfactant having linear carbon chains and Si is chemically adsorbed via a resin film sensitive to energy beams for generating functional groups containing active hydrogen by energy beam irradiation formed on a predetermined surface of a substrate, and that the linear carbon chains are aligned in a specific direction.
In the above-mentioned liquid crystal alignment film, a film formed of the surfactant is preferably fixed to an energy beam sensitive resin film via covalent bonds on the surface of the substrate in a striped pattern. Thus, a liquid crystal alignment film having excellent uniaxial alignment can be obtained.
In the above-mentioned liquid crystal alignment film, the fixed film formed of the surfactant is preferably fixed to the energy beam sensitive resin film via a film having siloxane bonds. This is advantageous because peeling resistance, namely adhesiveness is improved.
In the above-mentioned liquid crystal alignment film, the silane-based surfactant is preferably a chlorosilane-based surfactant containing a linear hydrocarbon group and a chlorosilyl group. As the silane-based surfactant, a substance comprising a chlorosilyl group (SiCl), an alkoxysilyl group (SiOA, A represents an alkyl group), or an isocyanate silyl group (SiNCO) at the terminal of the molecule can be used. Above all, when a chlorosilane-based surfactant is used, an alignment film covalently bonded to the substrate via siloxane bonds can be produced easily and efficiently.
In the above-mentioned liquid crystal alignment film, a part of the hydrogen of the linear hydrocarbon group of the chlorosilane-based surfactant is preferably substituted with at least a fluorine atom. This is advantageous because the critical surface energy as the alignment film can be reduced, thereby improving a response performance of liquid crystal.
In the above-mentioned liquid crystal alignment film, a plurality of chlorosilane-based surfactants each having a different molecular length are preferably mixed and used as the chlorosilane-based surfactant containing a linear hydrocarbon group and a chlorosilyl group. Thus, a film having concavities and convexities on the molecular level on its surface can be formed, thus obtaining a liquid crystal alignment film with which the alignment angle (pre-tilt angle) of liquid crystal can be controlled on the molecular level.
A second liquid crystal alignment film of the present invention is a monomolecular film formed on a surface of a substrate provided with desired electrodes. The molecules constituting the film have a desired tilt, and are bonded and fixed to the surface of the substrate at one end while being aligned uniformly in a specific direction.
In the above-mentioned liquid crystal alignment film, the desired tilt of the molecules is preferably formed by fixing the molecules constituting the film to the substrate by covalent bonds, washing the molecules with an organic solvent, and tilting the substrate in a desired direction so as to drain off the solvent.
In the above-mentioned liquid crystal alignment film, the molecules constituting the film preferably contain carbon chains or siloxane bond chains. This is advantageous because the alignment property of the film can be improved.
In the above-mentioned liquid crystal alignment film, a carbon of a part of the carbon chain preferably has an optical activity. This is advantageous because the alignment property of the film can be improved by irradiation of light.
In the above-mentioned liquid crystal alignment film, the molecules constituting the film preferably have Si at both ends. This is advantageous because the film can be bonded to the substrate firmly.
In the above-mentioned liquid crystal alignment film, the molecules constituting the film are preferably formed by mixing a plurality of types of chemisorption molecules each having a different molecular length, and the fixed film preferably has concavities and convexities on the molecular length level. This is advantageous because the tilt angle of liquid crystal can be controlled.
A third liquid crystal alignment film of the present invention is a monomolecular film formed on a surface of a substrate provided with desired electrodes. The molecules constituting the film have carbon chains or siloxane bond chains, and at least a part of the carbon chain or the siloxane bond chain contains at least a functional group for controlling a surface energy of the film. The production of such a liquid crystal alignment film can provide an alignment film that has functions of controlling the critical surface energy of the alignment film and thus controlling the pre-tilt angle of injected liquid crystal, and aligning the liquid crystal in an arbitrary direction, without performing conventional rubbing.
In the above-mentioned liquid crystal alignment film, a plurality of types of silane-based surfactants each having a different critical surface energy are preferably mixed and used as the molecules constituting the film, so as to control the fixed film to have a desired critical surface energy value. This is advantageous because the pre-tilt angle can be controlled.
In the above-mentioned liquid crystal alignment film, the functional group for controlling the surface energy is at least one organic group selected from the group consisting of a carbon trifluoride group (xe2x80x94CF3), a methyl group (xe2x80x94CH3), a vinyl group (xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CH2,), an allyl group (xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94), an acetylene group (triple bonds of carbonxe2x80x94carbon), a phenyl group (xe2x80x94C6H5), an aryl group (xe2x80x94C6H4xe2x80x94), a halogen atom, an alkoxy group (xe2x80x94OR; R represents an alkyl group, preferably an alkyl group having one to three carbons), a cyano group (xe2x80x94CN), an amino group (xe2x80x94NH2), a hydroxyl group (xe2x80x94OH), a carbonyl group (xe2x95x90CO), an ester group (xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94) and a carboxyl group (xe2x80x94COOH). This makes it easy to control the critical surface energy.
In the above-mentioned liquid crystal alignment film, the molecules constituting the film preferably contain Si at the terminals. This makes it very easy to fix the molecules to the surface of the substrate.
In the above-mentioned liquid crystal alignment film, the critical surface energy of the film is preferably controlled to be a desired value between 15 mN/m to 56 mN/m. This makes it possible to control the pre-tilt angle of injected liquid crystal to be any angle in the range from 0 to 90 degrees.
A fourth liquid crystal alignment film of the present invention is characterized in that a resin film transparent in the visible light range and having energy beam sensitive groups and thermoreactive groups is formed directly on electrodes or indirectly via an arbitrary thin film, and at least the energy beam sensitive groups are reacted and crosslinked.
In the above-mentioned liquid crystal alignment film, the energy beam sensitive groups and the thermoreactive groups are preferably introduced as side chain groups in the resin film.
In the above-mentioned liquid crystal alignment film, the energy beam sensitive groups, the thermoreactive groups and hydrocarbon groups are preferably introduced as side chain groups in the resin film.
In the above-mentioned liquid crystal alignment film, the surface of the resin film preferably has striped concavities and convexities.
In the above-mentioned liquid crystal alignment film, the thermoreactive groups are preferably reacted and crosslinked.
In the above-mentioned liquid crystal alignment film, a substance represented by (formula 1) is preferably used as the resin film. (formula 1) 
Next, a method for producing the first liquid crystal alignment film of the present invention includes the steps of applying and forming an energy beam sensitive resin film for generating functional groups containing active hydrogen by energy beams directly or indirectly via an arbitrary thin film on a predetermined surface of a substrate provided with electrodes, irradiating the surface of the resin film with energy beams in an arbitrary pattern, contacting the irradiated resin film with a chemisorption solution containing a silane-based surfactant having linear carbon chains and Si groups, washing the substrate with a solvent incapable of dissolving the resin film, thereby forming one layer of a monomolecular film formed of the surfactant selectively in the irradiated portion, and aligning and fixing the linear carbon chains in the surfactant molecules.
In the above-mentioned method, the energy beams are preferably at least one selected from the group consisting of electron beams, X rays and light with a wavelength of 100 nm to 1 xcexcm. Above all, it is especially preferable to use ultraviolet rays.
In the above-mentioned method, the chemisorption solution preferably contains at least a chlorosilane-based surfactant comprising a linear carbon chain and a chlorosilyl group and a solvent that causes no damage to the energy beam sensitive resin film. This is advantageous because the underlying photosensitive thin film cannot be injured.
In the above-mentioned method, the energy beams are preferably at least one light selected from the group consisting of ultraviolet rays, visible rays and infrared rays, and the energy beam sensitive resin film is preferably a photosensitive resin film. This makes it very easy to produce the liquid crystal alignment film.
In the above-mentioned method, the photosensitive resin film is preferably a polymer film or a monomer film containing at least one organic group selected from the group consisting of a group represented by (formula 2), a group represented by (formula 3) and a group represented by (formula 4). The use of these polymers is advantageous because ultraviolet rays can be used as the energy beams. 
Furthermore, when a specific liquid crystal, for example nematic liquid crystal or ferroelectric liquid crystal, is incorporated by bonding to a surfactant to be adsorbed, an alignment film having an excellent alignment controllability can be obtained.
In the above-mentioned method, a solvent including a carbon fluoride group is preferably used as a nonaqueous solvent. This is advantageous because the underlying photosensitive substrate cannot be injured
A method for producing the second liquid crystal alignment film of the present invention is a method for producing a monomolecular liquid crystal alignment film including the steps of contacting a substrate provided with electrodes with a chemisorption solution so as to cause a chemical reaction between molecules of a surfactant in the adsorption solution and a surface of the substrate, thereby bonding and fixing the surfactant molecules to the surface of the substrate at one end, washing the substrate with an organic solvent, and tilting the substrate in a desired direction so as to drain off the solvent, thereby aligning the fixed molecules in the direction in which the solvent was drained off.
Preferably, the above-mentioned method further includes the step of exposing the substrate to light polarized in a desired direction via a polarizing plate after the step of aligning the fixed molecules, so as to align the orientations of the surfactant molecules uniformly in a specific direction at a desired tilt.
In the above-mentioned method, a silane-based surfactant containing linear hydrocarbon groups or siloxane bond chains and chlorosilyl groups, alkoxysilyl groups or isocyanate silyl groups is preferably used as the surfactant. This makes it possible to produce a monomolecular liquid crystal alignment film efficiently.
In the above-mentioned method, a plurality of types of silane-based surfactants each having a different molecular length are mixed and used as the silane-based surfactant containing linear hydrocarbon groups or siloxane bond chains and chorosilyl groups, alkoxysilyl groups or isocyanate silyl groups. This is advantageous because the alignment angle of the adsorbed and fixed molecules, i.e., the pre-tilt angle of injected liquid crystal can be controlled.
In the above-mentioned method, a carbon of a part of the hydrocarbon group preferably has an optical activity. This is advantageous because alignment can be controlled efficiently at the time of realignment by irradiation of light.
In the above-mentioned method, the hydrocarbon group or the siloxane bond chain preferably contains a halogen atom or a methyl group (xe2x80x94CH), a phenyl group (xe2x80x94C6H5), a cyano group (xe2x80x94CN), a hydroxyl group (xe2x80x94OH), a carboxyl group (xe2x80x94COOH), an amino group (xe2x80x94NH2), or a carbon trifluoride group (xe2x80x94CF3) at the terminal. This makes it possible to control the surface energy of the film.
In the above-mentioned method, the light that is used for exposure is preferably light having at least one wavelength selected from the group consisting of 436 nm, 405 nm, 365 nm, 254 nm and 248 nm. Any light can be used as the light for exposure, as long as the light has a wavelength that can be absorbed by the film. However, the light having the above-mentioned wavelength is advantageous because it can be absorbed by most films.
In the above-mentioned method, a silane-based surfactant containing linear hydrocarbon groups or siloxane bond chains and chlorosilyl groups or isocyanate silyl groups is preferably used as the surfactant, and a nonaqueous organic solvent containing no water is preferably used as the washing organic solvent. The use of these is advantageous in removing unreacted molecules of the surfactant completely. At this time, when a photosensitive reactive group such as a vinyl group ( greater than Cxe2x95x90C less than ), an acetylene bond group (a triple bond group of carbonxe2x80x94carbon) or the like is incorporated into the linear hydrocarbon group or the siloxane bond chain, and the photosensitive group is allowed to react with light so as to be crosslinked or polymerized at the time of alignment with light, the heat resistance of the obtained monomolecular film can be improved.
In the above-mentioned method, a solvent containing an alkyl group, a carbon fluoride group, a carbon chloride group or a siloxane group is preferably used as the nonaqueous organic solvent. The use of this solvent makes dehydration easy and thus provides a high efficiency.
In the above-mentioned method, it is preferable to form a film containing a large number of SiO groups before the step of fixing the surfactant molecules at one end, and then form a monomolecular film via this film. This makes it possible to obtain a film whose quality is ensured.
A method for producing the third liquid crystal alignment film of the present invention includes the steps of contacting a substrate provided with electrodes with a chemisorption solution produced by using a silane-based surfactant containing carbon chains or siloxane bond chains, at least a part of the carbon chain or the siloxane bond chain containing at least one functional group for controlling a surface energy of a formed film, thereby causing a chemical reaction between the surfactant molecules in the adsorption solution and the surface of the substrate so as to bond and fix the surfactant molecules to the surface of the substrate at one end.
In the above-mentioned method, a silane-based surfactant containing linear carbon chains or siloxane bond chains and chlorosilyl groups, alkoxysilyl groups or isocyanate silyl groups is preferably used as the surfactant.
In the above-mentioned method, a plurality of types of silane-based surfactants each having a different critical surface energy are preferably mixed and used as the surfactant. This makes it possible to control the critical surface energy of the film more precisely.
In the above-mentioned method, at least one organic group selected from the group consisting of a carbon trifluoride group (xe2x80x94CF3), a methyl group (xe2x80x94CH3), a vinyl group (xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CH2), an allyl group (xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94), an acetylene group (triple bonds of carbonxe2x80x94carbon), a phenyl group (xe2x80x94C6H5), an aryl group (xe2x80x94C6H4xe2x80x94), a halogen atom, an alkoxy group (xe2x80x94OR; R represents an alkyl group, preferably an alkyl group having one to three carbons), a cyano group (xe2x80x94CN), an amino group (xe2x80x94NH2), a hydroxyl group (xe2x80x94OH), a carbonyl group (xe2x95x90CO), an ester group (xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94) and a carboxyl group (xe2x80x94COOH) is preferably incorporated into the carbon chain or the siloxane bond chain at its terminal, principal chain or side chain. This also makes it possible to control the critical surface energy of the film more precisely.
Preferably, the above-mentioned method further includes the steps of washing the substrate with an organic solvent after the step of bonding and fixing the surfactant molecules to the surface of the substrate at one end, and tilting the substrate in a desired direction so as to drain off the solvent, thereby aligning the fixed molecules in the direction in which the solvent was drained off. This makes it possible to control the tilt angle of injected liquid crystal.
Preferably, the above-mentioned method further includes the step of exposing the substrate to light through a polarizing film after the step of aligning the molecules, so as to realign the molecules in a desired direction. This makes it possible to improve alignment performance.
In the above-mentioned method, a silane-based surfactant containing linear carbon chains or siloxane bond chains and chlorosilyl groups or isocyanate silyl groups is preferably used as the surfactant, and a nonaqueous organic solvent containing no water is preferably used as the washing organic solvent. This makes it possible to provide a monomolecular liquid crystal alignment film having fewer defects.
At this time, it is advantageous in draining off a solvent to use a solvent containing an alkyl group, a carbon fluoride group, a carbon chloride group or a siloxane group as the nonaqueous organic solvent.
In the above-mentioned method, it is preferable to perform the step of forming a film containing a large number of SiO groups before the step of fixing the surfactant molecules at one end, and then form a monomolecular liquid crystal film via this film. This makes it possible to provide a monomolecular alignment film having a higher density.
A method for producing the fourth liquid crystal alignment film of the present invention includes the steps of applying and forming a resin film transparent in a visible light range and having energy beam sensitive groups and thermoreactive groups on a predetermined surface of a substrate provided with electrodes directly or indirectly via an arbitrary thin film, and at least irradiating the resin film with energy beams through an arbitrary mask so as to react and crosslink the energy beam sensitive groups.
In the above-mentioned method, the step of reacting and crosslinking the thermoreactive groups by heating is preferably added before or after the step of reacting and crosslinking the energy beam sensitive groups.
In the above-mentioned method, the energy beam sensitive groups are preferably photosensitive groups, and the resin film is preferably irradiated with ultraviolet rays through a mask so that the photosensitive groups in the resin film react not only to crosslink between principal chains but also to align and fix side chain groups.
In the above-mentioned method, a polarizing film or a diffraction grating is preferably used as the mask for exposure.
In the above-mentioned method, in the step of exposure, the resin film is preferably exposed to light to an extent that concavities and convexities are generated on the surface thereof.
Next, a first liquid crystal display apparatus of the present invention includes a pair of substrates, electrodes and alignment films, the electrodes being formed on surfaces of substrates, the alignment films being formed thereon, liquid crystal being interposed between the counter electrodes on the two substrates via the alignment films. At least one alignment film is a film in which a silane-based surfactant having a linear carbon chain is chemically adsorbed via an energy beam sensitive film for generating a functional group containing active hydrogen by irradiation of energy beams, and the linear carbon chains are aligned in a specific direction.
A second liquid crystal display apparatus of the present invention has a structure where a film is formed as an alignment film for liquid crystal directly on the surface provided with electrodes on at least one substrate of two substrates provided with counter electrodes or indirectly via another film. The film is a monomolecular film formed of a silane-based surfactant having linear carbon chains or siloxane bond chains, and the molecules constituting the film have a desired tilt and are bonded and fixed to the surface of the substrate at one end while being aligned uniformly in a specific direction. Liquid crystal is interposed between the counter electrodes on the two substrates via the alignment film.
In the above-mentioned liquid crystal display apparatus, the film is preferably formed on each of the surfaces of the two substrates provided with the counter electrodes as the alignment film. This is advantageous in improving an alignment regulation force on the injected liquid crystal.
In the above-mentioned liquid crystal display apparatus, the film on the surface of the substrate preferably comprises a plurality of patterned sections each having a different alignment direction. This makes it possible to provide a liquid crystal display apparatus having multi-domain alignment easily.
The above-mentioned liquid crystal display apparatus is preferably used in an IPS system (an inplane switch system or a lateral driving system) where the counter electrodes are formed on a surface of one substrate. This is advantageous because the viewing angle can be significantly improved.
A third liquid crystal display apparatus of the present invention has a structure where a film is formed as an alignment film for liquid crystal directly on the surface provided with electrodes on at least one substrate of the two substrates provided with counter electrodes or indirectly via another film. The film is constituted by molecules containing carbon chains or siloxane bond chains, a part of the carbon chain or the siloxane bond chain containing at least one functional group for controlling a surface energy of the film. liquid crystal is interposed between the counter electrodes on the two substrates via the alignment film. This makes it possible to provide a liquid crystal display apparatus in which the critical surface energy of the alignment film is controlled, the pre-tilt angle of the injected liquid crystal is controlled, and the liquid crystal is aligned in an arbitrary direction, without performing conventional rubbing.
In the above-mentioned liquid crystal display apparatus, when the film is formed on each of the surfaces of the two substrates provided with the counter electrodes as the alignment film, it is possible to provide a liquid crystal display apparatus having a higher contrast.
In the above-mentioned liquid crystal display apparatus, it is advantageous to form a plurality of patterned sections each having a different alignment direction in the film on the surface of the substrate, because the display viewing angle can be significantly improved.
The above-mentioned liquid crystal display apparatus can be used as a display device of an inplane switch (IPS) type where the counter electrodes are formed on a surface of one substrate.
A fourth liquid crystal display apparatus of the present invention has a structure where a resin film transparent in a visible light range and having energy beam sensitive groups and thermoreactive groups is formed directly on electrodes or indirectly via an arbitrary thin film, and at least the energy beam sensitive groups are reacted and crosslinked. The thus obtained liquid crystal alignment film is formed on electrodes on at least one substrate of counter electrodes. Liquid crystal is interposed between the counter electrodes on the two substrates via the resin film.
Next, a method for producing a first liquid crystal display apparatus of the present invention includes the steps of applying and forming an energy beam sensitive resin film for generating functional groups containing active hydrogen by energy beams directly or indirectly via an arbitrary thin film on a first substrate including first electrode arrays arranged in a matrix beforehand, irradiating the surface of the resin film with energy beams in an arbitrary pattern, contacting the substrate with the irradiated resin film with a chemisorption solution containing a silane-based surfactant having linear carbon chains and Si, washing the substrate with a solvent incapable of dissolving the resin film, thereby forming one layer of a monomolecular film formed of the surfactant selectively in the irradiated portion, and aligning and fixing the linear carbon chains, attaching the first substrate including the first electrode arrays to a second substrate including second electrodes or electrode arrays so that the respective electrodes are countered with a predetermined gap, and injecting predetermined liquid crystal between the first substrate and the second substrate.
A method for producing a second liquid crystal display apparatus includes the steps of contacting a first substrate including first electrode arrays arranged in a matrix beforehand with a chemisorption solution directly or after forming an arbitrary thin film so as to cause a chemical reaction between the surfactant molecules in the adsorption solution and the surface of the substrate, thereby bonding and fixing the surfactant molecules to the surface of the substrate at one end, washing the substrate with an organic solvent, tilting the substrate in a desired direction so as to drain the solvent off the substrate, thereby aligning the fixed molecules in the direction in which the solvent is drained off, exposing the substrate to light polarized in a desired direction via a polarizing plate so as to align the orientations of the surfactant molecules uniformly in a specific direction at a desired tilt, attaching the first substrate including the first electrodes to a second substrate or a second substrate including second electrodes or electrode arrays so that the faces provided with the electrodes are facing inward with a predetermined gap, and injecting predetermined liquid crystal between the first substrate and the second substrate.
In the above-mentioned method, in the step of exposing the substrate to light polarized in a desired direction via a polarizing plate so as to align the orientations of the bonded surfactant molecules uniformly in a specific direction at a desired tilt, it is preferable to repeat the step of exposure with a patterned mask disposed on the polarizing plate several times, because this can provide a liquid crystal display apparatus having so-called multi-domain alignment where a plurality of patterned sections each having a different alignment direction are formed on one face of the alignment film.
A method for producing a third liquid crystal display apparatus of the present invention includes the steps of contacting a first substrate including first electrodes arranged in a matrix beforehand with a chemisorption solution directly or after forming an arbitrary thin film, the chemisorption solution being produced by using a silane-based surfactant containing carbon chains or siloxane bond chains, at least a part of the carbon chain or the siloxane bond chain containing at least one functional group for controlling a surface energy of a formed film, so as to cause a chemical reaction between the surfactant molecules in the adsorption solution and the surface of the substrate, thereby bonding and fixing the surfactant molecules to the surface of the substrate at one end, washing the substrate with an organic solvent, tilting the substrate in a desired direction so as to drain the solvent off the substrate, thereby aligning the fixed molecules in the direction in which the solvent is drained off, attaching the first substrate including the first electrode arrays to a second substrate or a second substrate including second electrodes or electrode arrays so that the faces provided with the electrodes are facing inward with a predetermined gap, and injecting predetermined liquid crystal between the first substrate and the second substrate. This method makes it possible to produce a liquid crystal display apparatus efficiently.
In the above-mentioned method, it is preferable to perform the further step of exposing the substrate to light polarized in a desired direction via a polarizing plate so as to align the orientations of the surfactant molecules uniformly in a specific direction at a desired tilt after the step of aligning the fixed molecules. This makes it possible to realize a liquid crystal display apparatus having excellent alignment characteristics.
In the above-mentioned method, in the step of exposing the substrate to light polarized in a desired direction via a polarizing plate so as to align the orientations of the bonded surfactant molecules uniformly in a specific direction at a desired tilt, it is preferable to repeat the step of exposure with a patterned mask disposed on the polarizing plate several times so as to form a plurality of patterned sections each having a different alignment direction on one face of the alignment film, because this can provide a liquid crystal display apparatus having multi-domain alignment.
A method for producing a fourth liquid crystal display apparatus of the present invention includes the steps of applying and forming a resin film transparent in a visible light range and having energy beam sensitive groups and thermoreactive groups directly or indirectly via an arbitrary thin film on a first substrate including first electrode arrays arranged in a matrix, at least irradiating the resin film with energy beams through an arbitrary mask so as to react and crosslink the energy beam sensitive groups, attaching the first substrate including the first electrode arrays to a second substrate including second electrodes or electrode arrays opposed to the first electrode arrays so that the respective faces provided with the electrodes are opposed to each other, and injecting predetermined liquid crystal between the first substrate and the second substrate.